The Tales of Taria
by Makaslittlebrother
Summary: A new girl comes to Death City, a powerful weapon looking for someone she knows. She runs into a lot of trouble and gets into some crazy adventures along the way, a story of adventure, love, and learning that everyone needs help sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am using the manga not the anime (I like the manga better) as my reference and will try to keep up with it. Also in my story the character Crona is female and the character Hero (forget if he is in manga or not so if not sorry) is kind of a perv (think miroku from inuyasha only slightly worse XP).

Spoilers: Anyone not up to date on the manga (will try to keep up)

Disclaimer: _ I don't have the **_money _**to own this stuff.

The Tales of Taria

Chapter 1: A Hero Appears (and then gets slapped)

The slim figured girl ambled slowly through the desert her thigh length silver hair swaying as she slowly approached the city that stood so tall in the middle of the desolate sea of sand. The city was called Death City home of the special academy that trained weapons and meisters. As Taria approached the city the sand began to stir under her feet.

"So this thing's finally making its move huh?" Taria thought as the sand began to rise and she stepped back.

Taria had sensed something following her through the desert from the moment she had entered it, but apparently the beast had wanted to let her get within reach of her goal before it tried to eliminate her. And in her head Taria put much emphasis on the word _**tried**_ because she doubted the thing would actually succeed. The reason for this belief was that Taria was unique, she felt her fighting skills were most similar to that of Justin Law, the Deathscythe who achieved that status on his own without the aid of a meister. Taria was also a weapon who could fight on her own without a partner. She was disgusted with Justin's betrayal of Shinigami-Sama and the citizens of Death City, but she did admire his skills as a weapon.

As soon as Taria finished that thought the beast that had been chasing her burst from the sand, it was a large scorpion about the same size as a full-grown buffalo. The sudden gust of wind made Taria's short skirt flutter in the breeze as she grinned, her small extraordinarily sharp teeth making her look like a piranha.

XxxxXxxxX

Hero was on a casual stroll through the desert when he noticed a rather attractive looking girl with long silver hair. She appeared to be about 14 and was standing about a mile from the city staring down a vicious looking monster that appeared to be a scorpion. But Hero didn't care about the beast, he only noticed the girl's skirt fluttering in the wind and immediately began to run toward the girl hoping to be her "hero" so to speak and save her from the monster. Little did Hero know she would be done with the monster before he even got there.

XxxxXxxxX

Taria looked at the monster waiting to see what it would do, she knew if it wasn't careful, its first move in this fight would be its last in this life.

"Bring it you overgrown fly", Taria spat at the monster before her.

Apparently the creature had ears because the moment she said that the beast charged at her swinging at her with its claws and trying to stab her with its long segmented poisonous tail. The clicking of the beasts claws and swooshing of its tail as it jabbed at Taria seemed rhythmic to her as she stood and waited for the perfect time to strike.

When the perfect moment came Taria jumped into the air and in one swift fluid movement her left foot became a shimmering sword-like blade. She swung the blade at the creature's tail slicing it off between the third and fourth segments, exactly where she had been aiming for she noted proudly, in midair before landing on the beast's back with her right foot. She then slammed the blade, now glistening a sickly yellowish-green from the thing's blood, into the creature's head stabbing through its brain with a loud squishing sound as brain matter spewed from its head. The creature let out a loud screech, the last noise it would ever make in this lifetime.

XxxxXxxxX

Hero dashed towards the girl even faster after seeing her incredible display of fighting prowess. Hero wanted this elegant and powerful girl to be his weapon partner although he figured she would reject him like every other weapon had. Still more than that Hero wanted to get close to this girl, he finally reached the girl just as she jumped off the back of the now dead scorpion monster and stopped, he started panting realizing how out of breath he was.

"Oh, hello, are you a student of the D.W.M.A.?" The girl asked using the acronym for Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Hero regained his composure when he heard her melodious voice and immediately walked toward the girl stepping behind her almost like a snake coiling around what it believed was its prey. Hero thought that even though she was a great fighter the girl might be emotionally vulnerable.

"Why yes I am as a matter of fact, I'm one of the greatest students the academy has ever seen" Hero falsely bragged as he put his arms around the girl putting his hands around her breasts and squeezing them.

XxxxXxxxX

Taria shrieked and spun immediately slapping the boy hard across his face leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Taria screamed at the boy who had so casually touched her in such an inappropriate place.

"No luck there I guess." The boy sighed as he rubbed his cheek then held out his hand with a look of embarrassment and shame on his face. "My name's Hero," he said introducing himself to the girl.

"Taria," she replied bluntly without extending her hand feeling he should have introduced himself first rather than attempting to violate her. "Now," Taria began, "why don't you repay me for your rude behavior by leading me to the academy, and if possible to the weapon known as Soul Evans."

**A/N: **Sorry, the chapter was short, if it was too short let me know I am going to make the chapters longer I just felt this was like a short introduction chapter so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry been busy so it took a while to get this chapter out to you guys, hope you like it ^-^ again kinda short but I'm trying to not discourage those who don't like reading a lot all at once, believe me, the chapters may be short but there's gonna be a lot of them XD

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned this stuff XD

Chapter Two: A Family Reunion (She's _**what**_?)

As Taria walked up the stairs toward the academy with "that pervert" as she had taken to calling Hero in her mind, she wondered how the _**real **_greatest student the academy had ever seen was doing. When they reached the top of the stairs there was a strange man with white hair in a stitched up lab coat sitting on a rolling chair, he seemed to be waiting for them, he had a giant screw sticking out of his head and stitches all over his body, hell everything about him seemed stitched up from his black shoes to his purple shirt and brown pants.

"Hello there, my name is Doctor Stein" The stitched up man with the screw in his head said to them as he took a drag off of his cigarette.

Taria smiled her piranha like smile and introduced herself to the man, "Hi there, I'm Taria," then after a moment she continued, "are you a pervert too?"

Stein chuckled as he replied, "No thankfully, I'm sorry you had to deal with Hero, I really hope his behavior didn't upset you too much."

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter much, after all perverts are everywhere no matter where you go, kind of like cockroaches." Taria stated the metaphor in a cheerful voice forgetting Hero was still there listening. Hero became depressed at this statement and walked inside the academy building leaving Stein and Taria to talk.

Stein smiled as he rolled his chair over to the girl and said in a more serious tone, "I've been asked to escort you to the office of Shinigami-Sama, he knows you're here and is very eager to meet you."

"I need to find Soul though," Taria replied as she curled her lips into a pout.

"Don't worry he will be there, him and all his friends." Stein said with a smile making the girl's pout disappear instantly.

XxxxXxxxX

Taria walked down the hallway following the man named Stein in his rolling chair, so far he had fallen off of it three times and it seemed to Taria that this man was incredibly clumsy, but the moment she thought that her own clumsiness showed as she tripped over a crack in the floor and fell face first onto the floor barely catching herself with her hands and instantly bounding off her hands back onto her feet beside Stein.

"Seems like I'm not the only clumsy one around here," Stein chuckled, "although it seems your reflexes are even better than my own."

"I've been training my reflexes for years, as well as my flexibility and acrobatic skills, they all come in very handy in a fight." Taria replied with a smile.

They finally arrived at a door that the man in the chair opened, behind it was a corridor of guillotines with what appeared to be a blue sky with white clouds all around it and at the end was an open space with people in it. Taria seemed to immediately recognize one of the people in the open area and began to dash down the long corridor as she shouted as loud as she could "SOUL!"

XxxxXxxxX

The white haired boy with the headband and yellow and black jacket froze when he heard his name shouted in a voice he recognized all too well. A chill went up Soul's spine and he began shaking which his companions thought was very out of character for him.

"Soul why are you shaking?" Asked a brunette girl with a black tail-coat and skirt on.

"Because _**she's **_here Maka." Soul replied still shaking with what appeared to be fear.

"Who's here, it better not be someone who thinks they're better than me." Said a boy with blue hair and a star-shaped mark on his shoulder.

"Black Star don't be silly I'm sure that's not what this new person thinks." A tall girl with black hair in a pony-tail and a tan dress-like outfit on said nervously knowing that if that was in-fact what the person thought it would probably lead to a fight.

"Of course that's what they think Tsubaki," Black Star said to the black haired girl, "everyone wants to be better than me cause I Black Star am the best there is."

"Whoever it is I really hope their appearance is symmetrical or I'll have a lot of adjustments to make." Proclaimed a black haired boy with a black shirt and black pants, the boy had three white lines in a half circle on the left side of his hair.*

"Oh would you stop being so crazy about symmetry Kid." A girl with light brown hair muttered standing to one side of the black haired boy wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl outfit.

"Yeah Liz is right it's getting to be a pain in the ass." A blond girl with the same cowgirl outfit stated bluntly. "But I do really hope this person is fun." The girl continued in a giggly voice.

"Patty be nice to Kid you know he's sensitive." Liz said to the blond girl.

XxxxXxxxX

Taria charged down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her and flung her arms around the silver-haired boy's neck practically choking him in her embrace as she shouted, "Oh Soul I haven't seen you in so long, I've missed you sooooooo much!"

"Umm Soul, who is this?" Asked the brunette girl seeming a little annoyed.

"She's… my… sister" Soul managed struggling to breath with Taria's arms nearly crushing his neck.

"She's WHAT?" Everyone in the room collectively shouted.

*the side of his head the lines are on is meant to be from kid's perspective


End file.
